A Valentines Day Surprise
by melissamaria85
Summary: Its Valentines Day!


_**A Valentines Day Surprise **_

"_**Everything all set, Rex?"**_

"_**Yeah, I called to make sure and everything will take place starting at 9pm as requested." **_

_**said Rex.**_

"_**Thanks, I owe you one." Kyle said as he heard the door open. **_

"_**Gotta go, call if anything changes"**_

"_**hey, was I interrupting something?" Oliver asked his boyfriend. **_

"_**No, not at all…" Kyle kissed Oliver. **_

"_**Happy valentines day, by the way."**_

"_**You too. This is our first valentines day together since college. Did you realize that?" **_

_**Oliver asked. **_

"_**Of course. Hey, why don't we go to Ultra Violet tonight?"**_

"_**I thought we'd stay in. Maybe order dinner from the Palace…" Oliver said. **_

"_**Oh." Kyle looked down at the floor. **_

"_**Okay, now I know something's up. What's going on?"**_

"_**Nothing. " Kyle shrugged.**_

"_**Kyle!"**_

"_**I hate that you're a cop, sometimes. You're too inquisitive." Kyle laughed. "You're just **_

_**going to need to wait and see."**_

"_**Wouldn't bet on it." **_

"_**Oh really?"**_

"_**I'm gonna find out…"**_

"_**No, you're not. You're gonna wait." **_

_**Kyle kissed Oliver. **_

"_**Fine." **_

_**Oliver kissed him back, and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. **_

"_**Do anything you want, I'm still not telling you."**_

"_**I just want to make love to you." Oliver said as he guided Kyle on to the bed. **_

_**Two hours later, Kyle's phone rang. **_

"_**Are you guys on your way?" Rex asked. **_

"_**What…"**_

_**Kyle looked at the clock, which read 8:45. **_

"_**Damn. We'll be right there." **_

_**Kyle looked at Oliver. **_

"_**We have fifteen minutes to get to the club." **_

_**Fifteen minutes later, the club was packed and Rex took the stage. **_

"_**Welcome to Ultra Violet, how's everyone doing tonight?"**_

_**The crowd cheered. **_

"_**We have a very special show tonight."**_

_**Rex looked at Kyle and he took the stage. **_

"_**Okay. I'm not sure how many people know this but this is Oliver and my first valentines **_

_**day together since college, and I wanted to do something special for him tonight. Ladies **_

_**and Gentlemen, about to take the stage is Oliver's favorite band…Rascal Flatts!"**_

_**The crowd cheered louder as Kyle left the stage and Rascal Flatts came on and started to **_

_**sing "Cool Thing". **_

"_**Do you like your surprise?" Kyle asked taking Oliver's hand. **_

"_**I can't believe you did this…"**_

"_**Happy valentines day" **_

_**Kyle kissed Oliver. **_

"_**This next song is dedicated to the happy couple, and it's called My Wish." said the lead **_

_**singer, Gary LeVox.**_

"_**Do you want to dance?" Oliver asked. **_

"_**Are you sure?"**_

"_**Just come on!" Oliver lead Kyle to the dance floor. **_

_**I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow And each road leads you where you want to go **_

_**And if you're faced with the choice and you have to choose **_

_**I hope you choose the one that means the most to you And if one door opens to another door closed **_

_**I hope you keep on walkin' 'til you find the window If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile But more than anything, more than anything **_

_**My wish for yo**_

_**u Is that this life becomes all that you want it to **_

_**Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small **_

_**You never need to carry more than you can hold **_

_**And while you're out there gettin' where you're getting' to**_

_**I hope you know somebody loves you**_

_**And wants the same things too **_

_**Yeah, this is my wish**_

_**I hope you never look back but you never forget **_

_**All the ones who love you And the place you left **_

_**I hope you always forgive and you never regret**_

_**And you help somebody every chance you get**_

_**Oh, you find God's grace in every mistake **_

_**And always give more than you take**_

_**But more than anything, yeah more than anything**_

_**My wish for you **_

_**Is that this life becomes all that you want it to **_

_**Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small**_

_**You never need to carry more than you can hold**_

_**And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to **_

_**I hope you know somebody loves you And wants the same things too**_

_**Yeah, this is my wish **_

_**This is my wish **_

_**I hope you know somebody loves you **_

_**May all your dreams stay big **_

"**I love you so much for doing this for me and just for being you…and for loving me."**

"**I do love you. Always and forever-but the nights not over yet, Oliver."**

**After the concert was over, Kyle blind folded Oliver as they walked outside. **

"**What…where are we going?"**

"**Take my hand."**

**A few minutes later, they arrived at their destination. Oliver started to shiver as he was **

**getting out of the car, he forgot to bring a jacket. **

"**Kyle, it's the dead of winter. Where are we and why are we here?" **

"**No answers yet…just walk with me." **

**Kyle led Oliver closer to where he wanted him. **

"**Is that water? Are we…?"**

"**Fish?"**

_**Last named. I better shut up. **_**Oliver thought. **

**Kyle put his arms around Oliver to stop him from shaking so hard as his teeth clammered. **

**He removed Oliver's blindfold.**

"**Why are we at the lake-in the dead of winter?" Oliver asked.**

"**C'mon.. lets go.." Kyle took Oliver's hand and led him down the boardwalk. **

"**Kyle, its cold babe, lets turn back."**

"**No. its almost sunset. Its almost time." Kyle opened the door to the all white Victorian **

**lighthouse, and led Oliver in. Inside, candles flickered and roses were strewn all over the **

**floor and placed in various places. Oliver held Kyle's hand and leaned in to whisper in his **

**ear. "I think we're interrupting…" Oliver was cut off by the sight of a middle aged man **

**walking toward them.**

"**Right on time." he said. **

"**Uh, yeah, sorry, heh, a bit clueless here…"**

"**You must be Oliver. Hi, I'm Randy, nice to meet you."**

"**Hi Randy, I hate to be rude or…whats the word, forward here but…"**

"**Kyle, you didn't tell him?"**

**Now Oliver was scared. **

"**Tell me what? Kyle…"**

"**No, I didn't tell him." Kyle confessed. **

"**Would someone tell me whats going on!" Oliver demanded. **

"**You haven't look at my clothes all night have you?" Kyle asked. **

"**What? No!"**

"**Look at me Oliver."**

**Oliver did what he was told and his mouth hung open in shock. **

**Tears welled up in his eyes.**

"**I'm not supposed to cry yet am I?" Oliver wiped his eyes.**

"**Are we ready?"**

"**I've been ready for this since I met him, Randy." Kyle said. **

"**Oliver?"**

**Oliver nodded. **

"**One minute, Flounder!" Roxy walked in, accompanied by Cris, Layla, Bo, and John. **

**They took their seats quietly. **

"**We are gathered here to witness the wedding of Oliver Fish and Kyle Lewis." said **

**Randy.**

"**Do you Kyle take Oliver to be your lawfully wedded husband?"**

"**I've waited forever! Of course I do"**

"**Do you Oliver take Kyle to be your lawfully wedded husband?"**

"**I've waited forever! Of course I do."**

"**If you guys wrote your own vows, you may begin. Kyle?"**

"**I knew I loved you from the first moment we met. You mean everything to me. You are **

**my everything and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you."**

**By this time, Roxy was silently crying.**

"**Oliver.." Randy nodded.**

"**You loved me even when I was "confused" and when I swore I didn't love you. Even **

**when I gave up on us, you didn't. You still fought for us."**

"**Because I know you." Kyle whispered. **

**Oliver smiled. **

"**Yeah, you know me better than I know myself. I love you for that and so much more. **

**You're the other half of my heart, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life showing **

**you how much I love and appreciate you. You're everything to me."**

**Kyle turned and handed the rings to Cris so he could hand them to Randy when asked. **

"**Rings?" Randy asked. **

**Cris handed the rings to Randy. **

"**Kyle, please take this ring, and repeat after me. Oliver, with this ring, I thee wed."**

**Kyle took Oliver's left hand as tears streamed down his face. **

"**Oliver, with this ring, I thee wed."**

"**Oliver, please take this ring, and repeat after me. Kyle, with this ring, I thee wed."**

**Oliver cried as well. **

"**Kyle, with this ring, I thee wed."**

"**With the power invested in me by the state of Pennsylvania, I now pronounce you **

**partners. You may kiss." said Randy. **

**As Kyle and Oliver kissed, the crowd cheered.**

"**I love you." said Oliver. **

"**I love you." said Kyle.**

**THE END**


End file.
